The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,857 is hereby incorporated herein by reference and discloses systems for optimizing operation of a marine drive of the type whose position may be varied with respect to the boat by the operation of separate lift and trim/tilt means.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 7,416,456 is hereby incorporated herein by reference and discloses an automatic trim control system that changes the trim angle of a marine propulsion device as a function of the speed of the marine vessel relative to the water in which it is operated.
The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,853; 7,267,068; and 7,467,595 are hereby incorporated herein by reference and disclose methods and apparatuses for maneuvering multiple engine marine vessels.
The disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 8,622,777 is hereby incorporated herein by reference and discloses systems and methods for maneuvering a marine vessel that limit interference by the hull of the vessel with reverse thrust. A marine propulsion device provides at least a reverse thrust with respect to the marine vessel. The propulsion device is vertically pivotable into a trim position wherein the hull does not impede or interfere with the reverse thrust. A control circuit controls the propulsion device to move into the trim position when the reverse thrust of the propulsion device is requested.